


For the greater good

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Take me instead, Whumptober, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack involuntarily get caught up in a bank robbery
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	For the greater good

‘Can you stop at the bank, I need to get some money.’

‘Sure, no problem, I’ll stop at the one next to the KFC, so we can take a bucket with us for dinner.’

‘Good idea.’

Jack parks the car next to the bank and waits until Mac enters the bank before walking to KFC. Waiting for his order to be filled, he checks his messages. When finally his number is called , he grabs the bag and walks back to the car, expecting to see Mac waiting near it, but there is nobody. So he drops the paper bag in the car and walks up to the bank. Not expecting a problem, he enters it, immediately stopping in his tracks when he is confronted with people on the floor and people in balaclavas carrying heavy duty guns.

‘Sorry for interrupting. I’ll be on my way.’

‘You are not going anywhere!’

‘Didn´t I tell you to lock the doors?’ one of the men calls out to his companion.

‘Yeah, I…’

The shot echoes through the bank and the man goes down. Some of the hostage start crying and the tension increases.

‘Get on the floor.’

‘Alright, keep calm.’

Jack slowly lays down on the floor.

The men continue what they were doing while two men keep a look out over the hostages. Jack cranes his neck to locate Mac. Turns out he is closest to the bank robbers.

When they have what they came for, the leader gives the all clear sign, when a sirene outside can be heard. They must hav triggered a silent alarm.

‘What are we going to do now?’ one of the men asks.

‘Grab one of them as an hostage and lets go.’

‘You, lady. Get up!’

The woman next to Mac starts crying.

‘I said get up.’

One of the bank robbers grabs her arm and pulls her up.

‘Hey hey, no needs to be so rough, dude!’ Jack pipes up. He gets up putting his hands up, showing he is not a threat, ‘it is just a passing cop car.’

Mac also gets up, ‘ look, I can get you out of here. Just take me with you instead of the woman.’

Mac can see Jack wants to say something, but he keeps his mouth shut. The woman sobs loudly, so the man holding her, shoves her to the floor. Another one grabs Mac and shoves a gun in his back.

‘OK hero, let’s go. Get us out of here undetected or it will be the last thing you do.’

‘And you, mister action hearo, back down, or the woman bites a bullet.’

‘Relax, I am already down.’

Jack tries to appear as non-threatening as possible as he lays down again while watching Mac as a hawk.

‘OK kid, what do you suggest we do to get out of here?’

‘There is a door in the back, that siren wasn´t for us or they would have contacted us already.’

‘Lead the way, kid.’

Mac is shoved towards the back and the last man waits until they are gone.

‘OK folks, I better see no heroes until we are gone. You ain’t quicker than our bullets, do you understand? You good folks stay down and nobody gets hurt and you have a nice story to share on social media.’

The man turns and runs after this buddies. Jack immediately jumping up.

‘You wanna die mister? He told us…’

‘That’s my kid they took, I need to save him. You will be OK, call 911.’

Jack runs to the front doors, taking his gun. Amateurs, they didn´t even check him for weapons. He stops at the corner of the building, peeking around it. Mac is being dragged towards a van. He can´t let them take Mac with them. Mac must be thinking the same thing, because he starts struggling to prevent them getting him in the van. Jack uses their distraction to advance on them. One of the man pistol whips Mac over the head and he goes limp. He is now a burden to them and the men drop him. Mac smacks into the asphalt. The leader points his gun on Mac’s slack figure.

‘Don’t even think about it!’ Jack growls.

The men duck in the van and drive off with squealing tires. Jack grabs his phone calling 911 relaying the model and number plate of the van and asking for an ambulance while he kneels next to Mac. Blood seeps through Mac’s blond hair. He doesn´t dare to touch Mac’s head. Getting hit in the movies is rarely like in the movies. In real life, brain injury is real. While they wait on the ambulance, Mac stirs. Jack gently places his hand on Mac´s back so he can´t get up.

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah kid.’

‘What happened?’

‘You were hit over the head.’

‘OK.’

‘Stay down, an ambulance is on its way.’

‘OK.’

Mac stays down which worries Jack, normally the kid is the first to assure him he’s fine.

‘Jack? What happened?’

Jack has seen Mac enough times concussed to know Mac will ask what happened dozens of times before his brain will be able to break the loop it is stuck in. So he patiently answers the questions while the ambulance and police units arrive at the scene. Mac is quickly assessed and loaded onto a gurney to be taken to the hospital. Jack gives the police his name and number telling them he is going with Mac to the hospital.

* * *

Mac keeps asking what happened during their ride to the hospital and the paramedic explains it is due to his concussion. Once they arrive in the ER, Mac is wheeled to X-ray, with Jack following him.

‘You can´t go in there with him.’

‘Yes I can, I will stay with you behind the lead glass, but he will panic if I am not there.’

‘This isn´t your first rodeo.’ the nurse states.

‘No, it isn´t ma’am.’ Jack smiles.

The X-rays are made, and luckily there aren´t any fractures. Mac is wheeled back to an examination room in the ER where a doctor sutures the wound.

‘Well definitely concussed, he will need rest and lots of it. I don´t think it is necessary to admit him. The nurse will give you a list with symptoms to look out for, but I am sure Mister Macgyver will be more comfortable in his own bed. Provided someone can stay with him.’

‘I’ll stay with him, thanks.’

Jack calls a cab and a nurse helps Mac into a wheelchair and drops him off at the taxi stand where their ride is waiting for them.

Mac dozes off in the taxi and barely wakes when they arrive home. Jack helps him indoors and into his bed. Stripping him of his clothes, he tucks him in.

‘Jack?’

‘Yes Mac?’

‘What happened?’

Jack chuckles, ’you were wacked over the head.’

Mac nods, groaning when the movement increases his headache.

‘I asked before, haven´t I?’

‘Only a couple of times. Just sleep, give you concussed brain a rest. We will talk when you feel better.’

‘Jack?’

‘Yes Mac?’

‘Stay?’

‘Where would I be going, Mac?’


End file.
